disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Witch
Class Features At 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch’s dominion adds new spells to a witch’s list of spells known. These spells are also automatically added to the list of spells stored by the familiar. The spells gained depend upon the dominion chosen. Each Dominion is listed by its environment type. In addition, Each Dominion offers unique Hexes, Major Hexes, and Grand Hexes that only witches of that dominion can select. Witch Dominions Witch’s Familiar ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Ex])''' At 1st level, a witch can choose to form a close bond with a familiar or with a party member. A familiar is a creature that teaches her magic and helps to guide her along her path, and the party member works almost like a bodyguard. These aid a witch by granting her skill bonuses, additional spells, and help with some types of magic. If selecting a familiar, this works as described in the Witch’s Familiar section. A witch must commune with her familiar each day to prepare her spells. Familiars store all of the spells that a witch knows, and a witch cannot prepare a spell that is not stored by her familiar. A witch’s familiar begins play storing all of the 0-level witch spells plus three 1st level spells of the witch’s choice. The witch also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to her Intelligence modifier to store in her familiar. At each new witch level, she adds two new spells of any spell level or levels that she can cast (based on her new witch level) to her familiar. A witch can also add additional spells to her familiar through a special ritual. A Witch's familiar begins with no evilities, but gains mana normally and can select and purchase them just as anyone else could. It also possesses 3 evility slots as a monster type. If the witch selects a party member, that party member must be willing and ready to follow the Witches' every command. If Unwilling, the creature must be effected by dominate person or another similar spell before it can be granted these powers. If it ever disobeys the witch, it takes a -4 penalty to all d20 rolls for 24 hours. A witch can also use this on a creature that has been summoned and bound to the plane. The creature can never be of more hit dice than the witch. The creature granted with these abilities gains a number of temporary hit points equal to the witch's level, and it gains a +2 bonus to attack and damage against any creature that has harmed the witch within an encounter. The creature also gains the . A creature can only be the familiar of a single witch at a time. The familiar loses these abilities if it is further than 100 feet from the witch, unless it is in the dominion of the witch, whereas the distance is limited only to the plane. '''Major Hex Starting at 10th level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch can choose one of the following major hexes whenever she could select a new hex. Major Hexes Agony (Su) Animal Skin (Su) Beast Eye (Su) Cook People (Su) Delicious Fright (Su) Hag’s Eye (Su) Hidden Home (Sp) Hoarfrost (Su) Ice Tomb (Su) Infected Wounds (Su) Major Healing (Su) Nightmares (Su) Pariah (Su) Retribution (Su) Speak in Dreams (Sp) Vision (Su) Waxen Image (Su) Weather Control (Su) Witch's Bounty (Su) Witch's Charge (Su) Witch’s Brew (Ex) Improved Witch Trap (Su): ''Your Witch Traps are better than other Witch's traps. You can select this multiple times, applying each effect to all of the witch traps you can craft every time you select it. Each one can be selected only once each. o Blast Range: Increase range by 5 feet. o Improved Damage: Deal +2d8 on bomb or healing Witch traps. o Stronger Traps: Increase the save DC by +2. o Duration Traps: Increase the Duration on Poison, Stunning, and Sleep traps by +2 o Virulent Poison: Increase the poison damage dealt by +2. ''Energy Burst Gatling (Su): ''You must have selected the energy burst hex to select this one. When using your energy burst, you can do so as a full attack, making a number of attacks equal to the number of attacks you have available on a full attack. You must spend an equal number of uses to do this. ''Self Sacrifice (Su): ''If the witch or her familiar is gravely injured or about to die, the soul of the other one can immediately transfer to the other’s body, effecting the dying creature with a limited wish spell that heals them of 1/2 of their total hitpoints, ability damage, and one status ailment effecting them. The two souls share the surviving body peaceably, can communicate freely, and both retain their ability to think and reason. The host may allow the guest soul to take over the body temporarily or reclaim it as a move action. They can persist in this state indefinitely, or the guest can return to its own body (if available) by touch, transfer into a suitable vessel (such as a [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/clone ''clone]), or take over another body as if using [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spel/magic-jar magic jar] (with no receptacle). Third Eye (Su): ''You have harnessed the power to open your third eye and look off into the vast expanse of the world. This works as a Scrying spell, and you can use it for 1 minute per witch level. Not all minutes must be consecutive, and activating it is a only a standard action. ''Spell Book: A Witch can purchase a spell book and use it in a way similar to a wizard. A Witch can scribe a number of spell levels into this book equal to her intelligence modifier. Scribing the spells takes the same amount of time as it would for a wizard and the spell must be on the Witch's spell list. The Witch can cast the spell so long as she has the book. If she wishes to, she can erase the spell and scribe a new one, taking it's place in the book and taking the same amount of time to scribe it. Poison immunity (Ex): ''The witch becomes immune to poison. ''Negation (Su): ''While within her dominion, the Witch is treated as having Evasion. ''Knowing Eye (Su): ''While within her dominion, the Witch gains Blindsight out to 60 feet. At 16th level this becomes 120 feet. ''Cannibalistic nourishment (Su): The witch can consume a recently fallen foe or feed it to her familiar, allowing her to gain nourishment and power. The witch or Familiar must spend a standard action to eat some of the opponent, which must be a living, corporeal creature killed or knocked unconscious in the past minute. This eating deals damage to the target as if the Witch or Familiar had attacked it with one natural attack (typically a bite). The fallen creature must have at least half as many Hit Dice as the witch or Familiar. Once the feeding is complete, if the witch was the one to consume the flesh, she heals a number of hit points equal to 1d8+ 1/2 her witch level. If the Familiar consumed the flesh, the witch may manifest one 1-point evolution from the summoner list. The witch is treated as a summoner of her own level -4 to determine her Summoner level. This lasts for 1 minute. The evolution’s effects use the witch's Hit Dice and ability scores rather than the eidolon’s. The witch can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Intelligence modifier. She may only apply one use of this ability at a time (using it a second time replaces any evolution manifested with this ability), and can only manifest evolutions her body is already able to support (Such as pounce only being available to quadropedal creatures). At 8th level, when the Witch uses this she heals 2d8+1/2 of her level, and when the Familiar uses this hex, the witch may manifest one 2-point evolution instead of a 1-point evolution. At 14th level, it becomes 3d8+ 1/2 level, and she may manifest up to two evolutions worth a total of 3 evolution points or fewer. Craft Mana Pillar (Su): ''The witch gains the professor discovery, Craft mana Pillar. ''Greater Evil Eye (Su): You must have the Evil Eye Hex and the Mal Ojo Evil eye feat or hex to select this Hex. Upon taking this hex, you become immune to the blinded condition. In addition, select one of the following, when using your evil eye, you can afflict the creature with this ability instead of the usual penalties. o Faint of Heart: ''If the target fails their saving throw, they are put to sleep for the duration of the Evil eye. o ''Insanity: ''If the target fails their saving throw, they are effected by a confusion spell for the duration of the evil eye, Or you can grant them a Lesser Madness from the Madness section for this duration. When you reach 16th level it can be a greater madness. If they succeed they are instead staggered for 1 round. o ''Murderous Gaze: ''If the target fails their saving throw, they are effected by a murderous command spell for the duration of the evil eye. If they succeed they are instead staggered for 1 round. o ''Erotic Compulsions: ''If the target fails their saving throw, they are effected by an Unnatural lust spell for the duration of the evil eye. If they succeed they are instead staggered for 1 round. '''Grand Hex' Starting at 18th level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch can choose one of the following grand hexes whenever she could select a new hex. Grand Hexes *Abominate (Sp) *Curse of Nonviolence (Su) *Death Curse (Su) *Dire Prophecy (Su) *Eternal Slumber (Su) *Forced Reincarnation (Su) *Lay to Rest (Sp) *Life Giver (Su) *Natural Disaster (Su) *Summon Spirit (Sp) *Witch’s Hut (Su) *''Greater Third Eye (Su): This works as the Third Eye ability but it is Greater Scrying instead of Scrying. You must possess Third Eye before selecting this. *''Wail of unbridled rage (Sp): ''Once per day, and another time per day at 20th level, you can create a wail of the banshee spell effect centered on you. Creatures in the area are knocked prone regardless of their save. Creatures who fail their saving throw are also knocked back to the edge of the area, taking falling damage normally. · ''Polymorph Skin (Sp): ''The witch has constant magic rushing through her body allowing her to polymorph creatures she touches or creatures touched. The witch designates a body part, and determines that if she touches a creature with said bodypart or if it is touched the creature transforms into an form set by her when she selects this. For example, Prim the Flower witch selected this 3 times. Once for her left hand to turn you into water, once for her right hand to turn you into a seed, and her left foot a worm. This works as the spell polymorph any object. This only works on living creatures and the witch can suppress this if she wishes. When a creature strikes the witch with an unarmed strike or natural attack, it must make it's saving throw against the witch's ability. Any creature who succeeds in their save vs. this effect is immune to it for 24 hours, though if the witch selected it multiple times, the other ones may still effect you. |} |} *''Forbidden Seal (Su): ''You have harnessed the power to place forbidden seals on a creature or place. This effect is similar to a bestow curse or a Major curse spell or a mark of justice and sometimes as an anti magic circle, and an inward protection vs. Allignment spell. This can be used to seal an area's power, a creature's power, or a creature into a specific place. This ability can be used once per day and it takes an hour ritual to accomplish. Once completed you gain one of the following effects. o ''Creature cannot use any of it's spells, supernatural abilities, or techniques and it is barred from leaving an area designated by you (Of up to 1 mile per level). This creature is placed in a stasis and must not eat, drink, or breathe to survive, but otherwise is as normal. The creature cannot leave the area of effect. '' o ''An area of up to 10 feet per level is treated as an anti-magic zone. This cannot be dispelled by any other means than by destroying the seal. '' o ''A Creature is bound in place and put into a death like sleep. This works as both an anti-magic zone and an inward protection vs. allignment spell only on the creature and they cannot escape from it. Regardless of the choice, a Creature gains a Will saving throw to negate the effects. It takes a -2 penalty for every time within a week it has had to make the saving throw and if already under the effects it takes an additional -2 for every instance it fails. A Creature that has recently been slain gains no save against this seal. To break the seal requires a Wish or Miracle spell of the same caster level as the Witch that used the Forbidden Seal. · Paragon Evil Eye (Su): You must have the Greater Evil Eye hex to select this Hex. Upon taking this hex, select one of the following, when using your evil eye, you can afflict the creature with this ability instead of the usual penalties. This can be used once per day for every 5 levels the witch possesses. o Faint of Heart: ''If the target fails their saving throw, they are put to sleep for the duration of the Evil eye. If they succeed they are instead stunned for 1 round. o ''Cannibalistic Madness: ''If the target fails their saving throw, they are effected by a murderous command spell for the duration of the evil eye. In addition they gain a bite attack based on their size which they will use for the duration of the madness. They will attempt to consume their enemy and if the enemy is defeated they will continue eating the creature until it is entirely gone. If it is physically impossible for the creature to eat the other, they will still continue to attempt and do so. For every round they continue eating they take 2d6 non-lethal damage. Creatures immune to non-lethal damage are not resistant to this. Creatures with the paragon of sin feat for gluttony take 1/2 damage from this. If the Non-lethal damage reaches an amount equal to your current hitpoints, you die as your stomach ruptures. If the creature succeeds, they are instead staggered for 1 round. o ''Mind Erasure: ''If the target fails their saving throw, their mind is erased completely for the duration of the evil eye hex. They forget who they are, their name, their family, and everything about their past, however they remember how to utilize their class abilities and other similar things and become incredibly susceptible to information given to them by the witch afterward treating all of their words like a suggestion spell. If the creature takes damage equal to 1/4 of their overall hit points, it immediately snaps out of the effect. If the creature succeeds, they are instead staggered for 1 round. o ''Brainwashing: ''If the target fails their saving throw, they are effected by a dominate monster effect for the duration of the evil eye effect. If the creature succeeds, they are instead staggered for 1 round. · ''Arcane Death Curse: ''Upon your death, you can release a curse unto the land and your foes that twists their fate, minds, bodies, or homes into horrid-undesirable things. When a creature would defeat you (Drop you to a number of negative hitpoints equal to your constitution modifier) you immediately release a death curse on them. This death curse is up to the witch, though it should match the witch's personality or the scenario the witch is in at the time. Once the witch decides on this death curse, they cannot change it even if they would be brought back to life afterwards. The curses here generally can only be done through a wish or miracle. The following are example death curses. The DM can allow only these or make their own if they would like. o ''Curse of Poisoned Land: The world around you is twisted and poisoned. Upon your death you release from your body a sickening miasma that twists the landscape and kills living things. Centered on the witch's body is a constant aura of poison. This aura is 1,000 feet wide for every level the witch possesses. Creatures in this area are effected by a poison spell that doesn't end until you leave the area. Protection vs. Poison can help prevent this such as gas masks or proper protective gear. The save DC is that of a Witch's hex. All water and food in the area of this poison is effected by a putrefy food and drink spell, however if they consume the food it effects them with this poison again. Creatures slain by this poison rise the next round as transformed fungal creatures known as Eos Capri. This is a polymorph effect. This poison aura remains for as long as the witch's body is in tact. If the witch's body is destroyed the poison effect ends 1d6+6 days later, though even so the land is eternally twisted and the entirety of land touched by the poison is effected by a greater curse terrain spell with a permanent duration. o Curse of Foul Return: ''After the witch's death, it lies dormant for 1d6+2 weeks before returning as a vengeful spirit. The witch retains all of it's spellcasting, but uses the statistics of an Arcane Husk. The witch appears where it died and can travel anywhere. It's mind knows only revenge and it wishes to exact it on the subject that caused it's death or subjects who wronged it in life. It will seek them out as if drawn supernaturally to them. If defeated again, the witch will vanish for another 1d6+2 weeks. When it returns it will possess the advanced creature template. Every time it is defeated it will return weeks later with the advanced creature template, until either the curse is broken or it hunts down the last of those who wronged it. o ''Chaos Explosion: ''When the witch dies it's body explodes in a burst of wild magic. Creatures within 1 mile per level of the witch must make a fortitude save to resist the effects of this magic. This deals 1d6 damage for every hit dice the witch possesses. A successful saving throw halves the damage. Buildings and objects in the area are all effected as well. Afterward the entire area is effected by a random effect from the primal magic table. This effect is permanent as if it were a curse. If it effects only specifcally targeted creatures, every round it targets new ones with this effect. |} = '''REINCARNATION' = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Witch Reincarnation Category:Females